


It's The Polite Thing

by LightSage89



Series: Kataang Does Sexy Stuff In The Promise [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Kataang - Freeform, Oral Sex, The Promise Graphic Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSage89/pseuds/LightSage89
Summary: Another continuation of "The Cure for Oogies" and "In The Woods". Aang promised that he would reciprocate what Katara did for him in the woods. Now he gets his chance.Another Kataang Lime.





	It's The Polite Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: “Avatar: The Last Airbender” is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.

After they had talked to the Earth King, Kuei had requested that Aang and Katara give him some time to think about the situation. Aang personally would have preferred an answer right away, but it was a tough situation all around, and he knew that he couldn’t pressure the Earth King into a decision. It had taken Kuei months to gain confidence in himself as a ruler, and Aang didn’t want to set that backwards by pushing too hard.

At least it would give him time to talk with Katara. She had seemed down ever since they had left his fan club at their not-very-accurate-but-very-much-appreciated Western Air Temple-inspired clubhouse. He had an idea of what might be bothering her, and he hoped to cleanse her fears.

She was probably jealous. Aang knew that if he had a weakness, it was pride. He couldn’t help but revel in the fact that there were people out there who genuinely loved the Air Nomad culture. That’s how Aang saw them, as people who were interested in both him and his culture; but Katara saw them as a group of Avatar fangirls who wanted nothing more than to usurp her position as the Avatar’s girlfriend. In a way, that’s what they were, but just because those girls maintained illusions that he would leave Katara and decide to date them didn’t make it so.

He loved Katara, more than he had ever loved a single other person. He fully intended to stay with her forever, to marry her, and have a family with her. A silly fanclub wouldn’t change that in a million years.

One of the Earth King’s servants led them to a guest wing in the Palace, giving Aang and Katara separate rooms. Out of respect for their hosts, Aang sat alone in his room and waited nearly half an hour before stepping outside and slowly making his way to Katara’s room. He knocked on the door.

“Go away.” Her voice called from within.

“Katara?” Aang began hesitantly, clearing his throat nervously. “Can you please let me in? We need to talk.”

He waited, watching her moving inside with his Earthbending vision as she crawled off the bed and moved over to the door. She opened it up, giving him the same blank look that she had been giving him since they left the fanclub. “Sure. Come in.” She said, standing back from the door.

Aang took her invitation, gazing at her with worry. Without a word, Katara moved back over to the bed and sat down, gazing at him, wordlessly telling him to get on with it.

Aang sighed and pressed at his temples briefly. He may be the Avatar, but he was also just a fourteen year old, a young teenager who was often just as awkward around the opposite sex as other boys his age. Things had just gotten more complicated since Katara did that amazing thing in the woods to him. He didn’t regret letting her do that, and just thinking about her hot mouth around his…

Aang cut off the thought before it could continue any further. It wouldn’t do for him to get aroused in this delicate situation. “I’m sorry, Katara.” He said. Katara blinked at him, but Aang couldn’t tell if she were confused or just waiting for a full apology. Girls, he noticed, usually seemed to like full confessions from their boyfriends. He took a deep breath. “It was wrong of me to suggest that we stay the night with the fanclub. I really should have just taken us to Iroh’s. I know that it made you feel jealous, but you have to know that I _love_ you and no fangirl is ever going to come between that…”

“Wait, Aang.” Katara spoke suddenly. She sighed, sitting back down on the bed. “It’s not like that, not at all. I do have to admit that I _was_ jealous… at first. But that’s not what is bothering me now. I stopped feeling jealous about those fangirls when you said that being with them was like being home again… with your people.” She trailed off. Aang remembered that was the exact time when she became less angry and more pensive. “I understood then why you wanted to be around them… not because they were girls, but because they loved the Air Nomads and their culture.” Her fingers gripped the cloth of her skirt, almost tearing the fabric under her shaking fingers. “I’m the one who is sorry, Aang. I’m so, so sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Aang repeated, confused. “Why in the world would you be sorry? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“But I could have done more!” Katara said loudly. “You’re so happy and cheerful all the time that it’s easy to forget what you’ve lost. Your entire nation…” Tears started to fill in her eyes. “I should have seen how much you miss them. I should have made more of an effort… more of an effort to be like them. To help you.”

“No, Katara.” Aang said firmly, cupping her cheeks in his hands. “I’ve never asked you to change for me.”

“It’s something that you shouldn’t have to ask. I should have seen the need and done it without asking.” Katara replied. “Tell me how to change, Aang, and I’ll do it. I’ll stop eating meat. I’ll wear the clothes of your people. I’ll…” Katara’s words were cut off by a harsh kiss from Aang. He pressed his lips to hers roughly, cutting her words off in her throat. Katara wept into his mouth, but still returned the kiss with a passion until he pulled away from her.

“Don’t change. Don’t you ever change on me, Katara. Not like that.” Aang whispered against her lips. “I fell in love with a girl from the Southern Water Tribe, not an Air Nomad girl. I fell in love with you just the way you are, meat-eating ways and all.” He gave her a grim-sort of smile. “Don’t force yourself to become something that you’re not, someone other than the amazing Waterbender that I fell in love with.”

More tears flowed down Katara’s cheeks, but these seemed happier because she was smiling broadly even through her tears. “I don’t deserve you, Aang.” She whispered to him.

“You do, you deserve everything in the world.” Aang replied. He pulled her into another kiss, a soft one to remind her of his deep-seated affection. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Aang.” Katara replied, kissing him and deepening it until their lips parted against each other and their tongues met in a passionate dance. Katara moaned into his mouth as his tongue ran along hers, causing delicious shivers of pleasure to pass through her body and converge on the area between her thighs.

Spirits, she wanted him in that area. Not for sex. She was old enough to get married and have sex, and she desired it greatly, but Aang was still too young. But two years was a long time to wait when she all ready knew that she wanted to be with Aang forever, so she saw no harm in exploring.

That’s what she’d done in the woods for him the night before last. Some part of her still couldn’t believe that she’d performed oral sex on him, but the larger part of her had enjoyed it a great deal. After she had finished with him, he’d tried to return the favor, but she had stopped him. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. He was under a great deal of stress and the night was about him. It was different between them now. Katara was the one in need of reassurance. She was the one that needed.

Katara pressed her body flush against his, remembering well how this sort of thing had ended last time they’d made out this passionately. “Aang.” She gasped.

“What? What do you want?” Aang replied, brushing his lips along the underside of her jaw. Katara hung her head back, allowing him access to the area.

“Remember what I did for you the night before last… in the woods?” Katara asked.

“I’ll never forget.” Aang replied, now running his tongue along the curve of her neck. Katara moaned at the wet contact.

“You told me that you would reciprocate.” Katara reminded him.

Aang’s tongue paused in its movement down her neck towards her collarbone. However, he quickly recovered himself and pulled away from her skin so he could gaze into her eyes. “I did.” He said. “And I suppose I should honor my promise. It is the polite thing to do.”

“Yes… my perfect gentleman.” Katara breathed with just a hint of sarcasm.

“But, Katara… are you _sure_?” Aang asked nervously.

Katara gazed into his eyes. “I love you so much, Aang.” She replied. “I know that I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you. If we could, I’d marry you right now and do even more than foreplay.” Katara smiled at the blush that colored his face. He was still just fourteen, but she could still see that a part of him was working on if it were at all possible to make her dreams a reality. Katara laughed softly, caressing his cheek. “I’ll wait for you to turn sixteen, and then we can get married and go as far as we want to. But, for now… it’s enough to have this… if you’ll give it to me.”

“It’s yours.” Aang whispered earnestly. “That and so much more.” He leaned over and pushed her down until she was lying on the bed. “When I turn sixteen, we will marry. I promise.”

“You and your promises.” Katara smiled up at him.

“I always keep them.” He whispered, leaning down and kissing her again. Katara sighed against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his chest, holding him as close to her body as the barrier of their clothes would allow.

Aang sighed as his body settled on top of hers. As he settled his weight against hers, he paused, glancing at her just to make sure that she was still comfortable with this. She read the look in his eyes easily. She always had been able to do that.

“You haven’t done anything wrong.” Katara breathed, leaning up to nip lightly at his chin. “You can never do anything wrong when it comes to this.”

As Katara often had to reconcile with the fact that Aang was fourteen years old, Aang realized at that moment that Katara was sixteen. She was ready for everything they were doing, and even ready for more than that. For once, he was the one chasing. But he didn’t mind. It was gratifying to know that Katara would make love with him if the time was right for it.

As he realized this, he gave her another through kiss before pushing himself up into the kneeling position. His fingers found the ties of the wrap around her waist, and Katara began to work on the ties that held her dress together. Under both of their fingers, the dress quickly became undone and Katara shuffled her way out of her top while Aang tossed her waist wrap aside.

Katara gazed back up at him and her breath caught in her throat. Aang had seen her in her chest bindings more times than she could count. That was always how she had done her Waterbending. But he was looking at her differently now: his eyes darkened with lust as they roamed down her body taking in her shape. Before he gave Katara time to really think, he leaned down and began to press soft kisses to the newly exposed area, down the valley between her breasts. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, arched her back, and groaned when he made his way down this virginal skin, a site that he’d never explored before. “Aang.” She panted, loving the contact but wishing for more at the same time.

“Relax, Katara.” Aang whispered against her skin. “Remember? You told me to relax too. Relax, and let me love you.” As he kissed her skin, his fingers searched for the ties that held her breast bindings together. After a quick moment of searching, he found them and untied them with deft fingers. The cloth fell slack and Aang pushed the fabric away, gazing now at her naked breasts.

She barely had time to remember the fact that this was the first time she had ever bared herself to the opposite sex before Aang leaned down and made her forget all of that when he kissed the peak of her left breast, gently taking her nipple within his mouth, and sucking lightly.

“Aang!” Katara cried out at the glorious contact, and then quickly bit her lip to stop any more sounds from escaping. They were, after all, guests at the Earth King’s palace.

Katara felt rather than saw the smug grin that he was wearing in reaction to the noise that he had caused her to make.

“Aang…” She repeated, taking his hand in hers and guiding it between their bodies and down between her thighs. “I want you down here.”

“Your wish is my command.” Aang whispered, kissing his way down her stomach and towards her skirt. They worked together and wasted no time in getting the fabric off as soon as possible. Her skirt was followed closely by her undergarments.

Katara knew that she was naked, but she was not as embarrassed as she thought she’d be. Aang had been so nervous when she had exposed him, but the only thing that she really felt as Aang gazed upon her with wide eyes was a need for his acceptance. She got it when the hand that she had guided against her center pressed more firmly into the sensitive flesh of her womanhood. She couldn’t contain herself and she moaned loudly before she could keep the sound under wraps. “You promised.” She reminded him.

“I remember.” Aang replied. “Just… give me a moment.” He rubbed his fingers along her center again, and Katara arched into his touch, desperate for more. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered, now kissing his way down her body to fulfill his days old promise.

Katara shivered in anticipation as he got closer and closer to where she needed him the most. “I love you, Aang… I love you.” She whispered.

He was finally down between her legs, his mouth so close to her center that she was physically aching for him. “I love you too.” Aang responded before he pressed his lips to her womanhood.

Katara moaned loudly and bucked her hips against his mouth, eager for more contact. Aang groaned in response, but wrapped his arms around her thighs in an attempt to still her desperate movements against his mouth. He knew what she wanted and what her movements were telling him, and he fully intended on giving it to her.

Katara’s head fell back against the pillows as he started to kiss and lick at her silken folds. She had never felt anything quite as pleasurable as this, not even when she had touched herself. There was something different and erotic about the slick glide of Aang’s tongue, or perhaps it was simply the fact that it was Aang doing this to her rather than her hand and imagination.

Katara now fully understood every one of Aang’s reactions out in the woods. She wanted to be just a vocal, if not more, than he had. It was only the vague thought that they were in the Earth King’s palace and not in the woods in the middle of nowhere that allowed Katara to keep her vocal reactions to breathy whispers.

Aang was forcing himself to concentrate and to not lose himself to the pleasure that he was bringing Katara. It was all ready a little too late. He was deeply aroused all ready, but he pushed that thought aside for her pleasure. Katara’s taste and the sound of her breathy gasps and moans almost made him lose himself to the sensations, but he forced himself to remain lucid. If they got carried away, they could both end up doing something that they were not ready for. This was for Katara, all for her. No matter what happened, he would give her all the pleasure that he could, because she deserved it.

So far, he had concentrated his efforts on her outer folds, purposefully avoiding the channel of her womanhood. She had been pleasured beyond speaking ability when he found her clitoris among her folds, but she was quickly reaching the point where she wanted to feel him inside of her. If not his manhood, but his tongue would do for now.

She reached down, caressing him down the back of his head and neck. “Aang… lick inside.” She breathed. “Please.”

The young man pulled away from her slightly, gazing up into her eyes. “Okay.” He replied, leaning down again and pressing his tongue inside her with no delay.

Katara arched her back and cried out in pleasure, her fingers clenching and digging into the skin on his shoulders.

Aang took his time here. Katara didn’t suspect it because all she felt was pleasure radiating from her core, but Aang was experimenting and learning. He took his time, using his tongue to caress her inner muscles from all angles, going fast and slow, and every speed in-between to learn what combination of these factors made her scream the loudest, buck her hips most desperately against him, and dig her fingers into his skin deepest.

He couldn’t explore her fully. His tongue was only so long and couldn’t reach into her depths, but Aang came to realize that this limitation was superfluous. She seemed to enjoy what he was doing just fine, and when they finally did get around to having sex, it would probably be all the more pleasurable for Katara when he could fill her up completely.

Once he found the speed and angle that she seemed to like the best, he concentrated on that and bringing his beautiful Waterbender as much pleasure as possible.

Katara was now panting heavily, her body shaking, and her hips moving in time with every thrust of his tongue. The assault on her body and senses quickly brought her to climax and she cried out in pleasure. The release of her juices flooded Aang’s mouth and, given that he was unprepared for it, he reared back away from her. But it didn’t matter, as her orgasm ravaged her body, leaving the young Waterbender breathless in its wake. The feeling of ultimate pleasure slowly drained out of her, and she flopped down bonelessly on the mattress.

Aang watched her as she recovered: panting, her eyes closed, her face and chest flushed, her slick womanhood. He crawled his way up her body until he was level with her face, and he kissed her.

Katara moaned into the kiss, instantly allowing Aang to meet her tongue with his. The bulge in his pants nestled against her core and the sex-flavored kiss almost made her forget her convictions to wait to have sex with Aang until he was sixteen and they were married. She wanted him inside her so bad that the words to beg him to take her fully were almost out of her mouth before she swallowed them. Tempting Aang into sex before they were ready was wrong.

So she made no movement to buck her hips against the stiffness in his pants, even though she wanted to with her entire being. “You’re hard.” Katara whispered against his lips.

“Having a beautiful girl naked under me like this is bound to do that.” Aang replied, pulling her into another passionate kiss. “It’ll go away… eventually.”

“Are you sure that you don’t want me too…” Katara began, running her fingers along the bulge in his pants, causing his breath to catch in his chest. “I want to help you.” She dipped her fingers under the fabric of his pants and undergarments and stroked his hard shaft until he reached completion with a cry of gratification.

As he was brought down from his high, he kissed her. “I still want to do something for you… about the Air Nomads.” Katara whispered against his mouth.

“Honestly, Katara, I’m fine.” Aang breathed. “It hurts that they are gone, but as long as I’m with you the pain is bearable.”

“It shouldn’t be bearable. It should be healed.” Katara replied. “We’ll have children.” She said firmly.

Aang propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at her. “What?”

“Children.” Katara repeated. “As many children as it takes for us to have an Airbender. Or… do you not want children with me?”

“Of course I want to have children with you!” Aang gasped. “But, Katara… I don’t want to use you as some kind of… Air Nomad baby-making machine.”

“There is another way.” Katara whispered against his lips as she kissed him. “I’ve been thinking about your fanclub…”

“I’m _not_ having a harem either, if that’s what you’re thinking!” Aang said.

Katara pushed his shoulder lightly to shut him up. “No, that’s not it at all, but it has given me an idea. Sure, they were fans of you, but they also were interested in your entire culture. They had Air Nomad relics, and they designed their club house to be like the Western Air Temple. A poor imitation of it, but an imitation none the less. What if we could find more people like that? People who are interested in the Air Nomad culture… enough to become Air Nomads themselves…” Katara trailed off, allowing Aang to pick up on the implications himself.

“They could eventually become like the Air Nomads in every way, even Airbending!” Aang gasped as he realized what Katara was getting at. “But, Katara, that sort of change could take centuries.”

“Which is why we need to have an Airbender. At least one Airbender, to continue the legacy of Airbending beyond your death. A few Airbenders to keep the art alive until the new Air Nomads start to develop Bending themselves.”

Aang had to admit that he liked this idea a lot better than forcing Katara to be pregnant her entire adult life in a desperate attempt to produce enough Airbenders to continue their legacy into the far future, especially given the fact that given their different cultures they were just as likely to have a Waterbender or a non-Bending child as an Airbender. Katara’s idea could dramatically reduce the number of children that they needed to have, maybe even down to one.

But Aang knew that Katara wanted more children than that. She’d always said two or three when they talked before. Now that number could be a reality.

“I think it’s an amazing idea, Katara.” Aang whispered to her. “But it’s going to take years to get everything ready… we’d need to find a place for the new Air Nomads to live.”

“We have years for that, Aang.” Katara whispered, kissing him.

For the first time in days, Aang and Katara felt a deep-seated contentment, like there was nothing in the world that could bother them.

Little did they know that this was really just the calm before the storm…


End file.
